As mobile wireless communication devices continue to become increasingly ubiquitous, radio access providers strive to provide widespread and robust coverage for the wireless communication devices that subscribe to its services. While many radio access providers may have a general sense of the quality of service a subscriber may expect to receive in a certain geographic area, it can be difficult for a radio access provider to pinpoint, with any degree of accuracy, an area that is prone to issues that may affect the quality of service a subscriber may experience.
An event, such as a voice call, a web browsing session, a video chat, a media download or streamed file, or other type of voice or data communications event, will have an associated quality of service, which can vary widely based upon geography, including any obstructions that may degrade the service at a particular location.
The historical inability to accurately determine quality of service issues based upon geography has led to a poor customer experience due to dropped calls, increased buffering times, increased download times, and in some cases, no usable service.